


Team

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach Derek, Coach Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re so wrong i’m going to stop my lecture to tell you why au<br/>and<br/>*aggressively argues for whose team is better even though they’re completely different sports* au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> V short, enjoy
> 
> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post

“What do you mean you think the basketball team is better than the lacrosse team?” Stiles asked aggressively. He was standing in the doorway of Derek’s classroom, the door to his own classroom wide open behind him, students peeking out of the door to see what was happening.

Derek looked up from the book he’d been reading, frowning up at Stiles. “Don’t you have a class right now?” he asked, looking at his watch.

“Yeah, and they told me, you told them that you think the basketball team is better than the lacrosse team. Don’t try and change the subject.”

“Well, I am the basketball coach,” Derek reminded him. “It’s kind of my job to believe in my team.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re better than the lacrosse team. The BHHS lacrosse team has won the championship every year for the past five years. And the only reason we lost six years ago was because our best player broke his wrist and couldn’t play. How many championships do the basketball team have? That’s right, zero. Boom.” Stiles stepped fully into the room, closer to the desk where Derek was still sitting.

“This is the first year for fifteen years we’ve even had a basketball team, Stiles. And we’ve won our last five games, so we’re well on our way to a championship. And how did your last game go?”

Stiles looked away, silent. “Oh, that’s right, you lost, didn’t you?” Derek smirked.

“That doesn’t mean anything, Derek. We’ve won almost every other game this season.”

“You don’t get the championship by almost winning.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “I guess we’ll just have to see at the end of the season.”

“I guess we will,” Derek said, nodding. “Now get back to your class.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
